The Robotic Familiar
by MOCI
Summary: After a long battle and a short lived peace, Quote is summoned to be a familiar. Follow the story of how this scout tries to get back home and be someone's "servant" while his friends tries to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Its has been about a half of year now since Ballos defeat. The floating island fell from above the clouds and floated about 2000 meters in the air. When the island first started falling the people in the small city under it started a huge panic. When I finally killed Ballos for the fourth time the island stopped. This ceased the panic and brought curiosity and fear of the inhabitants of the island and when it might fall again. Since I hated public speaking I had Curly act as an ambassador for all the residents. While she had meetings, Balrog and I had built the cabin in the forest. That was extremely difficult since we had to make the house big enough for Balrog to have free movement, have multiple layers of wood for Balrog to crash down on and not break it, and give Balrog his own personal moonroof for his room. Using the bomb robots knowledge and my knowledge we were able to make a generator for electricity. They actually gave me two gum bases for spending time with them. Back to Curly, a lot of times us two with Balrog would have a discussion of how to keep the citizens from trying entering the island, we would tell them that many different species lived there that can easily become hostile. This caused government officials to have more robots sent there. They couldn't even stand up to Misery. Few escaped to talked about her strength. We used this to our advantage. We told them that there was even stronger foes there, but they were our friends and they, like us, only wanted to live in peace. Since they were no signs of anything coming from the island a new law was made that denies all access to the island unless it is cleared through Curly. This caused people to follow Curly home to ask for access. So, we just moved to the island. There was plenty of space to build a new home and our old one were used for a reception center run by the bomb bots. Anyone who came to the island was under full surveillance with cameras that was installed by Professor Booster, Itoh, and Momorin. These three with Sue and Kazuma had lifetime full access to the island, along with other unnamed people. Everyday I went to spend time with the Mimingas and Jenka. When I introduced Tetsuzou Kamadani, the man who created the Polar Star, to Jenka he became Jenka's love interest and after a while the Mimingas started to live in the plantation and the whole village was turned into a cemetery. That's where I was before everything changed.

 **Chapter 1**

I locked around the multiple gravestones looking for two names, before I heard her yell, "Quote, I found them!" Her voice wasn't filled with enthusiasm which didn't make me feel better, but it was to be expected. I walked towards her to see their graves. _Of course it would be by Arthur's grave._ The first one I looked down on was Toroko's. I could remembered how I was the one who killed her. If I was human it would have brought tears to my eyes. As I bent down I pulled out the fish looking silver locket and placed it on the grave. Curly surrounded it with assorted petals. When she left to get more I then walked to King's grave on the other side. I removed the sword from the scabbard on my side and struck it into the ground right behind the gravestone, but only enough to where it couldn't easily be knocked down and could be easily seen. Just then I felt something I haven't felt in awhile, magic. I instantly took the sword and aimed it behind me. What I saw was a green oval. _What is that? Who is making that? Wait... Is this Misery's doing?_ I only thought this since she is the only person who used magic against me and survived. I wouldn't count Balrog since I'm not sure if his attacks are magic. I walked forward some and slightly poked the thing with the sword when suddenly some type of force started to suck the sword in. I gripped the handle and pulled with all my might, but even that didn't work. By the time I Curly actually noticed, I was completely engulfed in it and what it seems I was free falling.

Where am I? It was completely dark. It been less than a few seconds before everything began to light up. The light was coming from a white hole that I fell in. When I fell in everything looked white and I'm pretty sure I blacked out for not even that long, but when I opened my eyes I was falling through the sky. At a time like this I wished I had the machine gun. I'm pretty high up. At least this isn't my first time falling this high and last time I was okay so I think I'm going to be fine.

 **CRASH**

The fall was nonetheless extremely painful, but my body looked fine. As the pain and dust went away I pulled myself up and saw a pink haired girl in front of me. That's when I heard strange words followed by more and laughter. Then suddenly my everything looked blurry and my head felt tingly...

 **Unknown Language... Scanning Language... Inputting Language... Saving... Saved**

After I heard those words I could understand them. What was that and where am I? I have many questions? I started eye everyone I noticed that everyone except for the older man was wearing similar clothing like uniforms. The laughter stopped when the old man talked with firmness. He said, "Enough! Louise is your classmate and you should respect her. Now Louise finish the ritual."

"Why should I do it with that thing?" said the pink haired girl.

"Louise if you don't finish the ritual you will be expelled." threatened the old man. Okay what does he mean by "finish the ritual" and what ritual in the first place!? The girl named Louise walked toward me and said, "You better be grateful. Normally a commoner like yourself would never get this from a noble." What does she mean by a commoner like myself.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc De La Vallière." she introduced as she got closer and put her hands on my cheeks. Instantly she pulled back her hands and gave me strange look before continuing.

"Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this thing your blessing and make it my familiar spirit." she finished the chant with leaning in. I honestly had no idea what she was doing, but as long as she didn't hurt me I'll be okay. I ended up regretting that decision after she kissed me. But before my body started to heat up the old man said, "It seems the familiar contract was completed without any problems." I disagreed with that since now my left hand felt like it was on fire. So involuntarily I clutched my hand and I grinded my teeth waiting for the pain to fade. As it happened told me my familiar runes was being engraved onto me. I slowly stood up while slowly letting go of my hand as the pain went away slowly. I stared and the girl, next at the man beside her. He seemed to be looking at my hand specifically at the runes. When he caught me looking at him he regained his posture and told the teens that the class is dismissed and to return to their dorms. So this a school. It's a good thing that people are trying to get an education.

"Hey familiar, come here!" demanded Louise. At first I wasn't sure who she was talking to until I realized that us two was the only ones here. Then, I started to follow her. On our way to wherever we were going we had a conversation. She first asked, "Where did you come from and where's my familiar?" After thinking for a few seconds I said, "Flint. Aren't I'm your familiar?"

"I just can't understand how I summoned a commoner?"

"My name is Quote."

"Shut up. Also, what's those things on your head?" she said stealing a glance at it.

"Antennas. I think." she gave a confused look before she turned and began walking faster. It wasn't hard to keep at her pace. When we reached her room I looked around. Nothing in here looks modern.

"Are you a swordsman?" she asked which made me look at the blade I held. _King soul rest within this blade. It should be allowed to continue to rest._ I shook my head.

"But you have a sword."

"It belongs to a friend."

"Oh."

"Also, where am I?"

After a long explanation about where I am I asked about how to get back to my home. She didn't exactly believe that I was from another world with one moon that was white, but she did trek me that there was no way to get back there anyway. After that talk she began undressing herself. In front of me. If I could I'll be blushing. Just to say like every other decent guy who was in a situation like I obviously turned away only to be blinded by throwing her clothes on me.

"Have my clothes washed a ready by morning. Got it?" I nodded. _If everything she said is true staying here is the best option to finding out how to get back home asap._ I thought this as I looked over to her as she lied down. _And I guess being her familiar won't so bad either._


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while but I finished washing her clothes. I had no idea how to do anything like. I didn't even know where to wash it, yet, luckily one of the school's maids pointed me in the correct directions and in the end, I just did my best, but I don't know if my best was good enough. When I finished I placed the damp clothing on her dresser. I hope she is satisfied with this and she wakes up later so it can air dry. I looked over to her to see her drooling and mumbling something about cookberry pie. I never heard of that. I'll see if I could try that later. Thoughts about food got me hungry, even though I don't necessarily need to eat. I guess it was a craving since I'm so used to it. Maybe leaving and getting something to eat wouldn't be so bad. It was only dawn. I think I have some time until she wakes up. I turned around and walked out the door; walking down the hallway and stairs I first went through yesterday. I kept going until I was outside. Where am I going? I went back into the building checking every door. Good news, I found the cafeteria. Bad news, I found the girls bathroom. Worse news, I found out about these types of restrooms. Gross. I'm just lucky that the girls didn't notice me. I went to the cafeteria to find maids and chefs bringing food to the large tables. Well, this is a school, but there is so many food, cooks, and servants. And why is there no butlers? I let myself calm down prior to examining the plates from afar and I was shocked from the type of food served. It looks liked something a king and queen would eat for dinner. Then from the way it was set up it is evidently that some type of souffle is the main dish. I never tried one but I really wanted to now. At that moment, a question popped into my head. Am I even allowed to get any? Well, it can't hurt to ask. I walked towards the closest maid to tap her shoulder. She flinched then quickly turned around.

"Oh. You must be the familiar Master Louise summoned." I nodded.

"My name is Siesta." She spoke and bowed. "How can I help you?" I pointed to the tables.

"Well since you're a familiar, your master would let you partake in some of her meal or have you get your own. Where is your master, by the way? Breakfast is about to start."

"I'll get her."

I waved as I walked away. I began my trudge back to our room when we locked eyes on Louise she looked pissed the more we looked back at each other the angrier she got. To me, it made no sense but I did know one thing, those were the eyes of someone who wanted another person dead and from this situation, it seemed like that person was me. I smiled nonchalantly before I began to slowly back up, then suddenly she just rushed towards me in those few seconds I did not know what to do but somehow I ended up running away from her. I guess I accidentally let my instincts take over. Before I knew it I face planted into a wall. Even my durable body could not stop that discomfort. I cautiously rotated my body to discover a wand in front of my vision. When I asked what I did, she did not answer due to her heavy breathing. I decided to give her a moment before I asked again.

"You should have you *huff* *huff* you didn't wake me for break-*pant*-breakfast is starting. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was."

"Well, you should have come sooner!"

She stomped away, most likely to the cafeteria. I held on for a few minutes to allow her to calm down before I decided to follow the crowd of students. Somehow she was still seating herself when I arrived. I shadowed a few students who was going in her direction to their own seats and when I got close enough I didn't do anything but stay upright. After their prayers, they started to dig in. I could only watch. It's best not to ask. She seemed pretty angry. After breakfast, I followed Louise everywhere she went. She didn't say a word to me, but it was obvious she didn't want me to follow her. I could tell from her increase in speed and her quick flashes of looks behind her. Soon I decided to just explore seeing that I still didn't have a feel for my surrounding environment. That led me back outside. This time the students were out here. They were drinking tea and eating pie while conversing. It's too early to be eating pie and you guys just ate breakfast. I also kinda felt sorry for the workers out there. It was a few of them and a lot of kids and they were racing back and forth for them. Then it just went downhill from there. One of the maids was tripped by this skinny brunette teen which caused everything on the plate to spill on this skinny blonde teen. As I went over to help like the nice guy I am, the situation escalated quickly. The blonde face turned a shade of red as he grabbed a rose off the floor. He pointed it straight at her face.

-MEANWHILE-

"Where is Misery!?"

"Why? Wait. Do you think she did this? Why would she take Quote? It makes no sense."

"Well, who else did it! Balrog?"

"I don't know, but she was the one who basically saved you so why would she take him?"

"I don't know either. Maybe it was someone else."

"Do you know anyone who may have a grudge against him."

"Personally I don't. Quote still doesn't remember anything from his past and I can only remember up until right before we came onto the island. Maybe we could track them somehow."

"I think I know someone who could."


	3. Chapter 3

_**From now on I'll be making an A/N at the beginning of every story. It'll be in bold and italic like all of this and I will be using it for updates or other things. For instance, if you haven't noticed plain italics texts are Quotes thoughts, anything in asterisks are actions, and everything in that is normal is him narrating. Besides that and I may have said that Quote had the Polar Star when he has the Spur, I'm doing a revamp of my first story once I finish this one or at least when summer because that means more time for everything which includes story writing. Well that's it. On to the story.**_

I stood with my arms crossed in an x across my chest with little scratch marks from my wrist to my elbow. Except for the small space that was overlapped by my left arm. In front of me stood a human shaped being that also seemed to be covered in armor. Most of the same color. This humanoid had small wings on its helmet and a large spear. This was used to strike the girl. Fortunately, I made it in front of her in time.  
He began, "Step Asi-"  
"No," I interrupted."  
"I'm trying to help, so unless you wish to take this girl's place. Step aside!" _How could I move when he's trying to attack her?_  
"Fine then," the boy said calmly as the human-like figure rushed towards me while balling a fist. I skillfully dodge this and rocketed my mitt towards its face. I promptly follow that with jerking my hand back. That thing has pretty tough skin.  
He smirked, "I am Guiche the Bronze and this is my Bronze Golem, Valkyrie! Those attacks won't do any damage to my specialty. Now I recommend you give, however, I'll only spare you if you beg for mercy." There is no way I'm doing that, yet I can't win like this. I withdrew the Spur and took aim. The moment I did that you could see the fear build up in his face.  
"Is that a gun? How did you get that?", he yelled. _So they do have guns here._ "ATTACK!", Guiche demanded. The golem rushed me again, but it couldn't match the speed of this firearm. By the time it reached me I already heard the ding and had it directed at its head and in an instant, it was gone. A white plasma beam discharged, dissolving the Valkyrie's crown in pieces. The rest of the body dispersed like magic. Guiche's fear turned to panic and in a haste, he summoned three more golems when he fluttered his rose around. The first one came and died with seven shots to the head and one to the chest. The second was dazed from a pistol whipped. I then spammed the trigger at the other one in the face. When the last came to, it took me by surprise. It slashed the spear across my back, although my shirt seemed more damaged than me. I swiftly roundhouse kicked it to shortly snatch its weapon next and ram it into its head. I once again lined up my gun, though to Guiche this time. The dread in him increased.  
"I-I yield," he stuttered. That's all I needed to hear. I inserted my gun back to its holder and extended my arm to help him. Surprisingly he took it so I yanked him up. Then suddenly there was a mixture of cheers and laughter in the air. Phrases like "I can't believe Guiche lost to a commoner!" and "I can't believe Louise the Zero familiar won!" was thrown around. Some students only stared in awe since they just witnessed something they have never seen before.  
"He won, as expected of my familiar," Louise announced proudly while seemingly to come out of nowhere.  
"Yeah right! You thought he was going to lose like everyone else! I even saw you back here praying he wouldn't die." a student yelled back to her. A few students started to snicker. Embarrassed from this plain fact, she went over to me and began to pull. As a reflex, I pulled back. She grabbed the part of my arm in which I was struck at.  
"Oh, s-sorry...I'll take you to the nurse." Louise inspected my other before just grabbing it and began to lead me inside the building. _What am I going to do? A nurse can't help me. Not only that would the people here even have what I need to repair myself. Maybe I could ask._  
"Louise…"  
"What?"  
"Have you heard of **(insert materials or whatever)**?"  
"I never heard of any of those things. What are they and why do you need them?"  
"It's nothing."  
"Okaaay. Well, we're here now." We stopped at the end of this narrow hallway with a few doors. The only one on the right was what we were looking for. She opened and it was nobody inside. "Take a seat; I'll find a maid."

She came back quicker than expected and not with just any maid, she brought the one I rescued. I looked more puzzled than her.  
"Hello, Mr. Familiar. Thank you for earlier, but I'm sorry that you got hurt in the process." I shook my head. "But Ms. Vailliere said that your arm is hurt!" There was no good response to that since it was true. She took my silence as an answer and began toward a cabinet. In it, she pulled out a bottle, some bandages, and I'm guessing a cotton ball. After that, she went to the desk near me and poured some of the strongly smelled liquid on the cotton before she dabbed it on me. She ended my medical leave by covering my arm in the bandages or more like a sing bandages. As she was putting away the items she asked, "If you don't mind me asking, how are you not more hurt? I remember seeing the spear hit you directly yet it seems you only got a scrape." _Great, it seems like everyone is going to find out sooner than later._ *sigh*  
"I'm a robot."  
"What's a robot?" they asked simultaneously.  
"A robot is a machine capable of carrying out a complex series of actions automatically."  
"WHAT!" Their shrieks caused my head to ring.

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE

"So you can't find her?"  
"Yeah, We checked all over the island. I was wondering if you knew where she was."  
"I do not."  
"Then would you mind helping us?"  
"What for exactly?"  
"Do you remember Quote? He's yay high, black shirt, pale, red pants, red hat, soldier."  
"You must be talking about the one who got my puppies and stopped my brother."  
"Wait, what? Who's your brother?"  
"Ballos." The jaws literally dropped. "So tell me what happened."  
"Some type of green portal opened up and sucked him in it. He's been missing since."  
"You should be able to help since you know a lot about magic and stuff."  
"Actually I have no idea what happened. I never heard of magic that deals with portals. Anytime something would be needed to move it would be teleported and I highly doubt Misery would know however take to where he left. I may have an idea."


End file.
